Kieler Jugend Radio
Kieler Jugend Radio auf Kiel FM Das Kieler Jugend Radio 'auf 101.2 KielFM gründete sich durch ein Ferienpass-Programm in den Sommerferien 2004. Am 27. August 2004 präsentierten sieben Moderatoren unter der Verantwortung von Sebastian Marcks die erste Sendung. Die Sendung wird von Anfang an als "KJR" (engl. Aussprache) abgekürzt. Die KJR-Redaktion hat, mit wenigen Ausnahmen, von 2004 bis 2015 jeden Freitagabend eine Sendung produziert, die mal eine Stunde und mal zwei Stunden zu hören war. Am 30. Oktober 2015 hat sich KJR mit einer großen Abschiedssendung von dem regelmäßigen Sendeplatz verabschiedet. Seit 2018 produziert der Kopf der Redaktion, Erik Wildfang, eine Sendung pro Monat vor und strahlt sie an jedem vierten Freitag um 20 Uhr aus. Auf dem Sendeplatz, der bis 2015 mit dem Kieler Jugend Radio belegt war, sendet seitdem das Random Radio. Diese Redaktion hat sich aus einigen KJR-Moderatoren gegründet. Ensemble Gründungsmitglieder Die erste Sendung am 27. August 2004 wurde von Flippi, Julia, Erik, Friedrich, Sahra, Marija und Katja moderiert. Ab dem 29. Oktober 2004 bestand die Redaktion nur noch aus den festen Moderatoren Flippi, Julia und Erik. Moderatorenwechsel Julia und Erik moderierten ihre letzte Sendung am 15. August 2008 aus beruflichen Gründen. Flippi übernahm die Show allein und wenig später kam Jan dazu. Ab dem 08. Mai 2009 stieg Erik wieder mit ein, da er zurück nach Kiel gezogen ist. Ab dem 19. Juni 2009 bestand die Sendung jedoch nur noch aus Erik und Jan, da Flippi sich, ebenfalls aus beruflichen Gründen, von der Sendung verabschiedet hat. Erik fragte Can, ob er sich der Sendung anschließen wollte. 2008 sendeten die beiden bereits ein anderes Jugendradio-Format mit dem Namen ''Kiel am Stiel - "Die Radiosendung, die so richtig lecker klingt". Can war am 25. September 2009 zum ersten Mal bei KJR dabei. Jan hat sich auch von KJR verabschiedet und hatte am 09. Oktober 2009 seine letzte Sendung. Für eine kurze Zeit hat auch Tom, ein damaliger Praktikant des Offenen Kanals, der Redaktion angehört (30.10.2009 - 22.01.2010). Am 04. Dezember 2009 hat Patrick zum ersten Mal bei KJR mitgewirkt und blieb bis zum 08. Januar 2010. Da auch Can nur gelegentlich dabei war, hatte Erik das Studio regelmäßig für sich allein. Im Juli 2010 hat er die Praktikanten des Offenen Kanals Kiel zu seiner Sendung eingeladen. Lasse feierte sein Debüt am 02. Juli 2010 und Nicole am 09. Juli 2010. Beide sind seitdem feste KJR-Moderatoren. Am 09. Dezember 2011 feierte Daniel seine Radiopremiere bei KJR und war fortan ebenfalls ein festes Mitglied der Redaktion. Lucas trat dem Team am 21. Dezember 2012 bei und verließ die Sendung aus persönlichen Gründen Ende März 2013. Seit der Geburtstagssendung im August 2014 war er wieder fest an Bord. Seit dem 19. Dezember 2014 gehört auch Marlon (ehemals Andre) der Sendung an. KJR seit der Auflösung Aufgrund eines Wohnortwechsels des Moderators Erik, der die Sendung am Leben hielt, hat das KJR-Team am 30. Oktober 2015 eine große Abschiedssendung gefeiert. Da er aber die Finger nicht vom Radiomachen lassen kann, wird bei jedem Kiel-Besuch mindestens eine Radiosendung produziert und live gesendet. Dies geschieht jetzt auf den unterschiedlichsten Sendeplätzen. Seit der Kieler Woche 2018 gehört auch Patrick wieder dem KJR-Team an. Auch wenn jeder KJR-Moderator weiterhin herzlich eingeladen ist, mitzusenden, ist davon auszugehen, dass Jan, Lasse, Tom, Julia, Flippi, sowie die übrigen Gründungsmitglieder in keiner weiteren Sendung zu hören sein werden. Themen der Sendung Top10 Seit Gründung der Sendung werden die Top 10 der deutschen Single-Charts vorgestellt. In den ersten Jahren wurden die Titel einfach nur vorgelesen. Später (2006/07) hat die Redaktion von jedem der zehn Titel zehn Sekunden herausgeschnitten und an der richtigen Stelle eingespielt. Seitdem KJR nicht mehr wöchentlich sendet, werden die Top 10 nicht mehr vorgestellt. Das hat in erster Linie den Grund, dass es sich nicht mehr lohnt, aber auch die Tatsache, dass freitags nur die aktuellen ersten fünf Platzierungen einsehbar sind. Moderiert wurden die Top10 in erster Linie von Erik. Musiknews / Prominews KJR stellt in fast jeder Sendung neue Musik vor. Moderiert wurden die Musiknews von Erik, Jan, Flippi, Nicole und anderen Moderatoren. Die Prominews haben bis 2010 gelegentlich existiert, jedoch hat erst Nicole dafür gesorgt, dass die Prominews zum regelmäßigen Bestandteil der Sendung wurden. Sportnews Die Sportmoderationen hat ausschließlich Flippi moderiert (2004 - 2009). Bekloppte Meldungen Erik berichtet seit Mai 2009 über skurrile und kuriose Dinge, die auf der Welt so passieren. Seine Lieblingsthemen sind Penis- und Kotmeldungen. Die Kategorie hieß "Bekloppte Meldungen der Woche" und wurde 2018 in "Bekloppte Meldungen des Monats" umgetauft, da KJR seit 2018 nur noch einmal im Monat auf Sendung ist. Diese Moderationen werden zu 99% vorproduziert um Lachanfälle während der Moderation zu vermeiden. Newcomer des Monats Am 16. Oktober 2009 hat Erik einen noch unbekannten Song einer noch unbekannten Gruppe namens Das Mod vorgestellt und beschloss während der Moderation, ab sofort einen Newcomer pro Monat vorzustellen. Seit dem Folgemonat geschieht dies immer mit einem Interview. Lediglich im November 2010 konnte aus technischen Gründen kein Interview stattfinden. Die Kategorie wurde bis zum Ende der wöchentlichen Sendezeit durchgezogen, weshalb KJR 72 verschiedene Künstler vorgestellt hat. Seitdem werden gelegentlich Interviews mit einem Newcomer des Monats präsentiert. Da die Kategorie im Oktober startete, wurde immer ab September des Folgejahres mittels Online-Voting ein '''Newcomer des Jahres ermittelt. Diese Kategorie wurde jedoch eingestellt, da KJR nur noch gelegentlich Newcomer-Interviews führt. Anime-SuperHit Da Erik und Nicole Anime-Fans sind, beschlossen sie gemeinsam, pro KJR-Sendung einen Anime-Song zu senden. Hierfür haben sie sich auf die (damals) goldene Mitte der Sendung geeinigt (18:30 Uhr) und einen Jingle dafür produziert, in dem der Song, der Künstler, sowie die Anime-Serie bzw. -Film angekündigt wird. Der erste Anime-SuperHit war Tina Frank - "Nah bei dir" aus der Serie "Pretty Cure" und wurde am 19. November 2010 gespielt. Ein Jahr später, am 11.11.2011, fand das erste Anime-Special bei KJR statt, in dem Erik und Nicole ausschließlich Anime-Songs gesendet haben. Anime-Sänger-Interviews Aufgrund der Begeisterung bei Erik und Nicole in Bezug auf die Anime-Musik, haben sie sich getraut, bei den Anime-Sängern und -Sängerinnen anzufragen, ob sie ihnen ein Interview geben. Erstaunlicherweise kam direkt am selben Tag eine Antwort von Petra Scheeser ''(Detektiv Conan: "Mit aller Kraft" & "Ich kann nichts dagegen tun"; Ranma 1/2: "Genau wie du" & "Mit der Sonne", u.v.a.), die wir am Folgetag (05. Juni 2012) spontan interviewt haben. Hierfür hat Nicole sogar die Schule früher verlassen dürfen. ''Noel Pix (Pokémon: "Ich will der Allerbeste sein" & "Wir bleiben zusammen"; Superkickers 2006: "Es geht nur um dich"; u.v.a.) antwortete auch ziemlich schnell (Aufzeichnung am 09. August 2012), jedoch haben Erik und Nicole zwischenzeitlich noch ein Interview mit Ron van Lankeren (Jeanne, die Kamikaze-Diebin: "Sie ist nicht zu fassen"; Pokémon: "Meine besten Freunde"; u.v.a.) aufgenommen (17. Juli 2012). Am 15. September 2012 konnten Erik und Nicole die Sängerin Conny K. (Detektiv Conan: "Lauf durch die Zeit"; Dragon Ball Z: "Bist du bereit" & "Generation Z") interviewen. Knapp zwei Monate später haben sich die Moderatoren dazu entschlossen, Petra Scheeser noch einmal zu interviewen, da das erste Interview mit ihr lediglich ein paar Minuten lang war, die Interviews danach aber schon eine halbe Sendung füllten. Elf Tage nach diesem Interview (11. November 2012) wurde bereits der nächste Künstler befragt: Alex Wesselsky ''(Pokémon: "PokéRap" & "Wie wird man Meister"; Yu-Gi-Oh!: "Yu-Gi-Oh! Thema", der Erik und Nicole zu seinem nächsten Eisbrecher-Konzert eingeladen hat. Bereits am selben Tag (22. November 2012) wurde der Produzent der deutschen Anime-Songs via Telefon interviewt: ''Andy Knote! Nach einer kleinen Pause haben die beiden Moderatoren ein Interview mit der Sängerin Tina Frank (Detektiv Conan: "Mein Geheimnis"; InuYasha: "Was ist Zeit?") geführt (07. Februar 2013). Am 18. März 2013 hat Erik allein gleich zwei Anime-Sänger in einem Interview zum Thema Anime befragen dürfen. Die Sänger Stefan Erz (One Piece: "Ins Licht"; Beyblade: "Im Untergrund" & "Stärker als der Sturm") und Hans von Chelius (Pokémon: "Vertania City"; Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: "TMNT Thema") waren via Skype zugeschaltet. Am 26. April 2013 wurde vermutlich das längste Anime-Interview aufgezeichnet und gleich in zwei geteilt. Frank Schindel (Digimon: "Leb deinen Traum" & "Der größte Träumer") beantwortete dem KJR-Team seine Fragen. Weiter ging es mit Rickie Kinnen (Detektiv Conan: "Wenn du gehst" & Pokémon: "Alles wird sich ändern"), die Erik und Nicole am 10. Juni 2013 jede Frage beantwortete. Am 22. November 2013 fand innerhalb eines Anime-Specials ein Live-Interview mit dem Produzenten Andy Knote statt. Das Thema war die Online-Petition, in der KJR und die Anime-Fans zu einem Anime-Konzert aufriefen. Zu guter Letzt hatten Erik und Nicole die jüngste Sängerin Sina Schymanski (Pretty Cure: "Nur wir beide"; Hamtaro: "Die Ham-Ham Gang") am Telefon, die als Kind bereits für Anime-Songs singen durfte (Aufzeichnung am 22. Mai 2014). KJR versuchte während der gesamten Zeit auch Kontakt zu Fred Röttcher und Andy Barsekow aufzunehmen - leider vergebens. Gerry Köhler und Tom Fock sagten ein Interview zu, jedoch ist es nie zu einem Interview gekommen. Redewendungen Erik klärte zwischendurch mal den Ursprung einer Redewendung auf. Als er merkte, dass er einen zeitlosen Beitrag erstellt hatte, produzierte er noch mehr dieser Art und wiederholte diese vor allem in ungeplanten Sendungen. Die erste Redewendung, dessen Ursprung bei KJR im Jahr 2010 aufgeklärt wurde, lautet "Hummel, Hummel, Mors, Mors". Kino-News Ein Thema, das seit 2004 immer mal wieder aufgegriffen wurde und unregelmäßig von diversen Moderatoren moderiert wurde. Neue Kinofilme oder die Kino-Charts - besonders Can, Nicole und Lucas haben sich dieser Kategorie angenommen. Veranstaltungstipps Vermutlich haben alle KJR-Moderatoren schon darüber berichtet, welche Veranstaltungen man in Kiel besuchen kann. Besonders geprägt wurde diese Kategorie von Jan und Lasse. Seitdem Random Radio on Air ist, heißt diese Kategorie Clubblick. Game-Tipps Sowohl über neue, als auch über alte Games hat Lucas gesprochen und seine Empfehlungen ausgesprochen. Kategorien, die nicht überlebt haben Als Daniel der Sendung beitrat, wurde festgelegt, dass er über Multimedia & Internet berichtet. Diese Kategorie wurde aber nach ein-zwei Malen wieder eingestellt. Marlon wollte über YouTube-Stars berichten und hat, gemeinsam mit den anderen Moderatoren, die Kategorie Watch Me If You Can erstellt, wovon es lediglich eine Ausgabe gab. Was KJR erreicht hat Fahrt nach München Erik und Nicole haben so viele Anime-Sänger interviewt. Bereits der zweite Sänger machte den beiden ein Angebot, das sie nicht abschlagen konnten. Sie bekamen von Ron van Lankeren eine kostenlose Übernachtungsmöglichkeit in München in seiner eigenen Wohnung. Als die beiden Moderatoren den Anime-Musikproduzenten Andy Knote interviewten, bot er ihnen an, einen Blick in sein Studio zu werfen. So fuhren die zwei mit Nicoles Freundin Hannah am 28. März 2013 nach München. Wenige Tage zuvor hatte Erik die Sänger Hans von Chelius und Stefan Erz interviewt, mit denen er spontan vereinbarte, zu ihrem akascht-Auftritt zu kommen. Kostenloser Konzertbesuch Erik und Nicole erhielten einen kostenlosen Besuch für das Eisbrecher-Konzert in Hamburg am 27. November 2013, da sie zuvor den Frontmann Alex Wesselsky interviewten. Sascha Grammel Aufgrund eines Freundes, der Sascha Grammels "Prof. Dr. Peter Hacke" in unserer Sendung imitierte, was die Moderatoren über dessen Facebookseite an Sascha Grammel weitergeleitet hatten, erhielten die Moderatoren eine E-Mail mit einer Station-ID des Puppet-Comedy-Stars. Auf dieser Basis kontaktierte KJR einige Zeit später sein Team und baten um ein Interview nach seiner Show in Kiel. Am 04. Mai 2014 haben Nicole und Erik ein Video-Interview aufgezeichnet, das für den YouTube-Channel SagMalTV aufgezeichnet wurde. KJR präsentierte das Gespräch auch in seiner Sendung. Hörmöwe - Radiopreis für Bürgerfunk Hörmöwe 2012 Erik und Nicole reichten einen Mix ihrer Sendung bei der Hörmöwe 2012 für die Kategorie "Aircheck" ein und erhielten eine Urkunde für den 3. Platz. Der Preis wurde in Heide (OK Westküste) vergeben. Hörmöwe 2013 Erik und Nicole reichten erneut einen Aircheck ihrer Sendung ein und wurden für die Hörmöwe 2013 nominiert, erhielten bei TIDE in Hamburg leider keinen Preis. Hörmöwe 2015 Erik reichte auf eigene Faust drei Beiträge für die Hörmöwe 2015 ein, die in diesem Jahr im OK Lübeck vergeben wurde. Alle drei Beiträge waren nominiert. Das Interview mit dem Newcomer des Monats Februar 2015 "MartLi" gewann die Hörmöwe 2015 in der Kategorie "Classic". Besonders positiv überrascht war die Jury von dem XXL-Beitrag, weshalb unser Special zur Homosexualität ebenfalls eine Hörmöwe gewann. Unser Aircheck-Beitrag hat es nicht geschafft. Dennoch ging Erik an diesem Abend als absoluter Gewinner nach Hause. Hörmöwe 2017 Erik hatte zwei Beiträge eingereicht. Das Interview mit den Lochis hat es nicht geschafft. Der Aircheck-Beitrag (Mix der Sendung vom 17. April 2017) wurde nominiert, hat aber nicht gewonnen. Die Preisverleihung fand bei TIDE in Hamburg statt. Hörmöwe 2018 Erik hat für alle drei Kategorien je einen Beitrag eingereicht und gehofft, dass er an den Erfolg von 2015 anknüpfen konnte. Alle drei Beiträge wurden nominiert. Der "Classic"-Beitrag, ein Interview mit der Newcomerband "In Ivory", so wie das Weihnachtsspecial 2017 als XXL-Beitrag haben es nicht geschafft. Besonders gefreut, haben sich Erik und Patrick darüber, dass sie mit ihrem Radioprogramm zur Kieler Woche 2018 bei der Jury punkten konnten. Musik Die gesendeten Songs werden seit 2010 auf der Homepage des Kieler Jugend Radios notiert. Die noch vorhandenen Sendungen aus 2009 wurden nachgetragen und in die Berechnung der sendungseigenen Charts mit einbezogen. Da die Protokolle der Jahre davor leider kaum noch verfügbar sind, wurden alle noch vorhandenen Sendungen durchgehört und die Songtitel vermerkt. Diese Titel werden jedoch nicht in den eigenen Charts berechnet, da sie das eigentliche Ergebnis verfälschen. Die eigenen Top10 wurden in den Geburtstagssendungen präsentiert. Was gesendet wird, bestimmen die Moderatoren. Lediglich festgelegt ist, dass (damals) um 18:30 Uhr ein Anime-SuperHit gespielt wurde. Außerdem wird darauf geachtet, dass pro Sendung mindestens ein Newcomer-Song gespielt wird. Es werden keine Songs gesendet, die nicht mit den Regeln des Offenen Kanals Kiel vereinbar sind. Geburtstagssendung Am 27. August 2004 feierte KJR sein Debüt. Bereits 2005 hat das Team seine erste Geburtstagssendung gefeiert. Von 2006 bis 2011 feierte das Team den Geburtstag in einer zweistündigen Show. 2012 und 2013 wurde dreistündig gefeiert. Für 2014 entschied sich die Redaktion zu einer vierstündigen Geburtstagsshow, da sie ihr zehnjähriges Bestehen feiern. Hierfür wurde sogar eine gesonderte Unterseite auf der KJR-Homepage eingerichtet. 2015 wurde ebenfalls vier Stunden lang Geburtstag gefeiert. Parodien KJR erhielt für diverse Geburtstagssendungen Promi-Glückwünsche von Parodisten. 2006 hat jemand als Hausmeister Krause und Rüdiger Hoffmann dem Kieler Jugend Radio zum zweijährigen Bestehen gratuliert. 2007 schickten wir einen Parodisten als Guido Westerwelle, Edmund Stoiber und Gerhard Schröder auf Sendung. 2008 war er ebenfalls als Bundeskanzler zu hören, ebenso 2009, zu dem wir aber auch noch Glückwünsche von einem Parodisten als Vitali Klitschko und Marcel Reich-Ranicki erhielten. 2010 folgte ein Parodistenteam als Stefan Raab, Jogi Löw, Oliver Kahn, und viele andere. 2011 beglückwünschte uns ein Freund als "Prof. Dr. Peter Hacke" (Sascha Grammel) zum 7. Geburtstag. Musikalische Gäste 2013 beehrten uns Die Alläääbesten (Max Bar & Woke), die uns ihren neuen Song mitgebracht haben. Max Bar war unser Newcomer des Monats Dezember 2009. Im Jahr 2015 stellten wir unseren Newcomer des Monats für den August in einem Live-Interview vor: Pascal Dwars musizierte mit seiner Gitarre sogar live im Studio. TV-Show zum 10. Geburtstag Anlässlich unseres 10. Geburtstag haben Erik und Nicole eine TV-Show entwickelt. Ihre Show ist 1 Stunde und 13 Minuten lang geworden. Sie sprechen über ihre Anfänge, ihre Erfolge und wie sie sich kennengelernt haben. Außerdem werden alte Aufnahmen und Musikvideos der Newcomer eingespielt. Kieler Woche Der Offene Kanal Kiel baut seit einigen Jahren zur Kieler Woche ein mobiles Radiostudio an der Kiellinie am Wasser auf, das von jedem Radionutzer genutzt werden kann. 2007 war Erik Teil des Programms. 2008 haben Erik und Can unter ihrem Namen Kiel am Stiel ihren Teil dazu beigesteuert. 2009 haben Jan und Erik live gesendet und spontan zwei jugendliche Tanzgruppen auf ihrer Wiese zur Musik zappeln lassen. 2010 hat Erik mit Kai vom OK Westküste und Fabian (KielFM-Redaktion Weekend Trio) das tägliche Programm gefahren und die Sendung Mann über Bord getauft. Unter demselben Namen wurde die Show zwar auch 2011 präsentiert, allerdings dann ohne Kai. In den Jahren 2012 bis 2014 wurde keine Radiobühne aufgestellt. Unter neuer Aufsicht waren Erik, Lucas, Lasse, Marlon, Gastmoderator Tjorven, sowie Dahlina und Marco vom OK Westküste die Stimmen des Kieler Woche Programms im Jahr 2015. 2016 und 2017 haben einige KJR-Moderatoren an dem Radio zur Kieler Woche mitgewirkt. 2018 wollte Erik wieder Teil davon sein, jedoch hatte keiner aus dem Team die nötige Zeit dazu. Lediglich Daniel könnte an zwei Tagen dabei sein. So kam er auf die Idee, Patrick zu fragen, mit dem er 2009/10 zusammen gesendet hat. Der Spaß war so hoch wie der Erfolg: Am 24. November 2018 erhielten sie für ihre Leistung die Hörmöwe in der Kategorie "Aircheck" verliehen. Es steht bereits fest, dass Erik und Patrick 2019 wieder Teil des Programms sein werden.